This invention relates generally to powered hair trimming devices. The invention relates more particularly to powered hair trimming devices having means for thinning hair.
Powered hair trimmers are known and have been used for trimming a person's hair. In general, motive force is derived from an electrically energized motor and is imparted to cutter teeth which extend from a segment of the hand-held device. The cutter teeth are advanced through the hair style to be cut and shear strands of hair which extend between the teeth. One such device which provides for limiting the length of the hair being cut is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 825,335 which is filed concurrently herewith and is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
At times it is desirable to thin the hair while maintaining an existing hair styling. For example, over a period of time, natural hair growth results in an increased bulk. It is desirable to simply reduce the bulk of the hair styling through thinning rather than trimming the entire styling.
Although in manual barbering and hair styling, hair thinning shears have been utilized, the use of these shears requires skill which is developed only after extended practice.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for thinning hair with a powered hair trimmer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for operating a powered hair trimmer as a thinning hair trimmer.